Our Day of Love
by pennypotter128
Summary: Warning-Super mushy. Plot doesn't really belong to me but has been manipulated for your and my own entertainment-what if Albus and Minerva had an arranged marriage. This is how they found their day of love.Check it out and review. Story Complete.


AN/- hey have been working on a new SSOC but got bored of that and I put it aside for a while and was watching television when I came across this advertisement for platinum wedding bands, it was a really sweet ad and I decided to trade those expressionless characters with MMAD because I remembered them when I saw the ad. So here you are.

PS: - OOC characters—and mushy—perfect combo for an MMAD one-shot when you are high on chocolate, which I am not but whatever—no really—I am not high on that huge slab of Toblerone (dark) I promise.

**Our day of Love**

It was a usual autumn afternoon, when I first realized how much my husband actually loved me. Ours was an arranged marriage, settled by our parents who decided whether we were perfect for each other. Meetings were always settled according to their whims and fancies, I didn't even know if he actually felt anything when we exchanged our first kiss on our wedding day.

I was shy and he respected it, but we never realized for how long this shyness and respect would actually last, but it has till now. I have noticed his glances, they are silent but I can't really tell what he wants, he is civil in every way and I think I'm falling in love with him, but I wonder if my love will be enough for the two of us, I wonder if he could ever love me the way a husband is supposed to—he is no longer the Albus I knew as a classmate or the Albus I knew as my brother's best friend, he was the Albus Dumbledore my husband now.

But three months, two weeks and three days after our arranged honeymoon in Italy which unfortunately for our parents was completely futile except we got to see lots of new sights. I felt odd leaving Italy as we waited for the first train to pull in to leave for London. We were sitting on the benches on the station, the only problem then, was that the train didn't halt for a long time at that particularly small station after all how many people could you possibly expect to board at that little town of a place. Though the crowd gathered for the train was much more then I had anticipated.

I could hear the train horn blowing from a little distance as it was about to pull into the tiny station while the crowd rushed to receive it. I saw Albus still engrossed in his muggle novel as his half moon spectacles had fallen onto the bridge of his half broken nose; his long auburn hair was tied in a pony at the end of his head while his small goatee twitched as his lips which curled into a smile as he read something that he found amusing. I looked back to see the train now pulling into the station as the crowd thickened in front of our bench, I didn't really know whether or not this was our train in the first place, I had noticed that Albus loved to take us to places way before we were expected so that he could spend some time to study the surroundings, it was annoying but it enchanted me.

I looked back at Albus but he wasn't in his seat, not him or his bag and not even his book. I gulped how was I supposed to go back without him, I didn't exactly even know where we were—he was the one who had suggested this town in the first place, said it would be a good refreshment before we went back to our mundane lives in London. Besides how was I supposed to get anywhere without any money, the money was in his bag, my passport and everything. I instantly sprung from my seat trying to look for him as I stood on my toes after all he was quite tall already hoping I could spot his auburn pony tail in the mixture of the alighting and boarding crowd, but there was nothing but a lot of pushing as the entrance door came right in front of me. I was in a dilemma as I wondered if Albus had already boarded and whether or not he knew anything existed but his book and also what if I was caught by the conductor?

I stared a little scared as I saw the train door shut on my face and the carriage being pulled away from me, I was lost—I couldn't believe it I was lost and alone—I wondered how long it would take for Albus to realise I wasn't with him and that he only had his book to keep him company. Maybe he'd be happy after all he did seem to find the book more interesting than me.

The crowd who had alighted were mostly young couples; they threw me quick glances and strolled away hand in hand as if rubbing it in my face. I let a few tears fall, it was useless to even summon the knight bus because I didn't have any money and that was the first thing that they would ask for there—that was the first they would ask for anywhere.

The crowd now cleared and I could see the whole platform clearly now and I saw him looking around as if he had lost the most important thing he had been carrying with him, his luggage and books stood unimportantly in a corner near his foot while his head was high in the air turning from right to left, his pony tail swatting his face again and again, and then our eyes meet as I stood in the same spot still sobbing a bit.

Albus walked up to me he seemed mad, he had every right to be, I hadn't paid attention when he got up and now it was because of me that we missed the train, what if it was the only one that passed through this town in this week. But he wasn't disappointed relieved all the more as he put his arms around me like he had never before, it felt—it felt nice.

"You scared me Minerva," he said softly as I hugged him back my head resting on his chest, I could hear his heart beat. I looked up at his face as he looked into my eyes and smiled kissing me like he had never before, like he loved me just much as I loved him. I felt secure—I felt loved by a man who was supposed to love me that way. It wasn't a kiss for the photographer or for cheering relatives, it was a kiss for me—just me alone.

"I'm sorry," I said after he let go of me still holding onto my left hand.

"You don't have be sorry love, next time I am going to give you all the attention—I mean David Copperfield isn't running away and besides I don't think I could lose you again," he said kissing my hand as I smiled at him, we sat back on the bench where we had waited, he put his arm around me, kept me close, I rest better close to him.

"The next train is at two—that's in five minutes," he said trying to cheer me up as I nodded while he caressed my cheek with his hand on my shoulder and I held it in my hand, I didn't need to be jealous of those young couples anymore—I was one of them now and it felt brilliant.

Beside me I think Albus finally found his bravery and I loved him for that and forty three years and two children later I still do and I know he does a well.

A.N/- there you are hope you liked it—

PS- how's about a nice midnight snack of reviews now, hmm?


End file.
